1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image processing apparatus and a shading method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus to process an image with stored shading information and a shading method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an inputted image. The image processing apparatus includes an image light sensor to scan the inputted image. If physical properties of the image light sensor change with time, the scanned image may be distorted. Adjusting such a distorted image is called shading.
The shading operation is performed to generate shading profile information by scanning the inputted image. The shading profile information is generated by photoelectrically transforming the scanned inputted image into an analog signal and then the analog signal into a voltage signal. The number of the image light sensor is equivalent to that of pixels. The shading profile information is generated according to the number of the pixels.
A related art image processing apparatus includes a memory to store the shading profile information therein. FIG. 1 illustrates white shading profile information that is distributed in RGB channels. As illustrated in FIG. 1, while the shading profile information is distributed in a particular part instead of the overall region corresponding to the size of the memory, the memory is unnecessarily large in storing the shading profile information.